Secret Sorrow
by BloodTwins
Summary: Un dolor secreto. Un deseo oculto. Los sentimientos cambian conforme atravesamos nuevas circunstancias, pero uno nunca se da cuenta cómo una persona puede cambiarnos hasta que el destino muestra su verdadera cara. SubaruxKamui/Yaoi


**Editado el 1/Mayo/2012 **

**Disclaimer: No somos dueñas de las obras de CLAMP de las que haremos referencia. Este fic es un Universo Alternativo basado en el manga de "X". Es un songfic yaoi, sino te gusta, retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Si amo causaré más dolor cuanto más ame._

**Secret Sorrow**

El viento continuaba soplando, provocando que las hojas esparcieran sus restos coloreando el paisaje de un tono entre marrón y amarillo. Intentaba no darle sentido alguno pero era imposible. El llanto borró la indiferencia de mi parte.

Había un vacío. Él ya no se encontraba. La misma persona que mató a mi hermana y que murió en mis manos. La persona que había buscado y deseado todo este tiempo pero yo aún seguía de pie.

La soledad del lugar era reconfortante; perfecta para poner en su sitio mis pensamientos. No me encontraba ni desvastado ni dichoso. Simplemente, tenía bastantes ideas en la cabeza. Salvo un sólo hecho que mantenía mi mente ocupada constantemente; me preocupaba haber dicho algo inapropiado a aquél dragón del cielo, líder y compañero.

Instintivamente, saqué un cigarrillo de mi gabardina y lo dispuse en mis labios. No obstante cuando intenté encenderlo la imagen de Kamui nuevamente se convocó en mi mente. Aquello me abrigaba de un sentimiento que no me era fácil ignorar. A decir verdad, mi interior lo consideraba como algo más, sólo que no me permitía aceptarlo. No obstante era un tema que sólo el tiempo revelaría...

Sin poder finalmente encender el cigarrillo, lo retorné a la cajetilla y me dispuse a regresar al… edificio del Capitolio. Si seguía desistiendo a su imagen de esa forma sólo terminaría tornándome en un loco.

Estaba pronto a oscurecer. En el interior del edificio los pasillos se encontraban demasiado silenciosos. Al parecer, el resto de los dragones salió; sólo deseaba que no se tratará de un sello más. Había pasado la tarde divagando ahí para despejar mi mente.

Con la incertidumbre aún sobre si realmente Kamui se encontraba ahí, decidí acercarme a su habitación. Sólo así corroboraría la situación. La puerta apenas se encontraba entreabierta por lo que me limité a dar un breve llamado: tocándola y mencionando su nombre. Ni siquiera esperé una respuesta antes de entrar por mi cuenta. Sin embargo, tras varios momentos, no conseguí respuesta alguna. Justo cuando di por hecho que no se encontraba, logré escuchar una voz proveniente de la regadera. La voz sonaba entrecortada, en un tono quedo pero profundo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me dirigí hacia ahí, sin esperar que encontraría más de lo que buscaba.

_El hecho de que estabas llorando en tu resplandor;_  
_¿En qué momento me di cuenta?_  
_¿Sencillamente estabas solo?_  
_¿Es este sentimiento un sueño frágil?_  
_No digas más que eso._

Su imagen apenas se reflejaba en el espejo de manera borrosa; el vapor cubrió su superficie totalmente. Sólo unas cuantas gotas abrían camino sobre el espejo dejando entrever su imagen. La silueta de su piel blanca se perdía con facilidad dentro del lugar. Vestía con tan sólo un pantalón negro, exponiendo su dorso desnudo con indiferencia. Kamui se encontraba hecho trizas, al menos esa fue la imagen que el reflejo me demostró. Sólo fue cuestión de segundos antes del que el líder de los dragones del cielo se percatara de mi presencia.

-¡Su-Subaru! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sus ojos llorosos se encontraron finalmente con los míos. Sus mejillas ruborizadas hacían resaltar el bello color de su mirar. Aquél ser se volvió pequeño ante mis ojos verde opaco, dejándome bajo el encanto de su belleza. Sus réplicas sólo lograban trasmitirme la sensación de soledad que tras de ellas se ocultaba. Recargué mi espalda contra la pared, fingiendo perder mi vista en algo más que no fuera él.

-Gomen(1), he visto la puerta abierta, y al ver el lugar tan silencioso… simplemente no esperaba encontrar a _nadie_ por aquí.

Traté de dar énfasis en aquella palabra, escondiendo mis verdaderas intenciones. Las palabras de Kamui se tornaron más quedas.

- Está bien, me retiraré para evitar incomodar más -respondí ante la situación.

Apenas me disponía a salir, cuando sentí algo caer sobre mi cabeza. Mi visión se torno oscura en un instante, al tiempo en que mis manos retiraron el objeto que me había caído. Una toalla blanca. Busqué con la mirada al amatista, quién me reveló ser el autor de dicho acto.

- ¿Y esto? -pregunté mientras me quitaba la toalla de la cabeza.  
- Sólo quédatela -inquirió la voz de Kamui, mientras desviaba su mirada, algo apenado.

Me quedé perplejo unos instantes limitándome a seguir sus órdenes.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó sorpresivo Kamui.

Nos encontrábamos sentados uno frente al otro, en lo que parecía un pequeño desnivel que era característico del edificio. En ese momento, Kamui vestía una camisa blanca. Una ventana se encontraba a nuestro lado con las cortinas entrecerradas, permitiéndonos apreciar la figura de la luna. El tiempo parecía transcurrir lentamente mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla que me lanzó.

-Ayudándote -le respondí con sinceridad mientras su rostro enrojecido se encontraba oculto entre sus mechones oscuros.  
- No seas tonto, puedo hacerlo solo -exclamó Kamui con sútil dureza en sus palabras.

Tras aquellas palabras, el amatista logró disimular su evidente timidez. Sin embargo, sus reacciones eran demasiado notorias para mí.

-Entonces no me habrías lanzado la toalla si no quisieras que te ayudara, ¿cierto? -inquirí con cierto interés.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron aún más. Algo que me desconcertó ya que no era una escena que podría observar muy seguido. Así era él… siempre ocultando lo que en verdad sentía.

Kamui. Sin duda, el nombre de un ser solitario. Ese fue mi primer pensamiento cuando recién formé parte de los dragones. No obstante, conforme lo iba tratando, algo más en mi interior parecía conocerlo y al adentrarme en su corazón lo había confirmado…

Un corazón tan frágil y corrompido que sólo deseaba encontrar una respuesta a su constante intranquilidad. Era cómo si, a pesar que intentase buscar en su razón, ya no existía en él un motivo para vivir. Parecía gritarme desesperadamente que le arrancara el corazón para así ya no sentir más. Renunciar a todo o encontrar una nueva felicidad. En mis manos tenía el poder de hacerlo… o simplemente dejarlo morir.

Al final, comprendí la razón de su sufrimiento. Un alma vulnerable que tan sólo escondía el temor por ser herido tras una identidad que pretendía soportar con toda la carga que no le correspondía. No obstante, todos esos factores eran su fortaleza pues nunca negó su responsabilidad. Tan sólo tuve que demostrarle eso para despertarlo de su letargo.

_Si amo, causaré más dolor cuanto más ame._  
_Mis pensamientos han perdido la vida._  
_Incluso aunque todo el mundo desea amor,_  
_siguen ignorándose unos a otros._  
_Tú sigues igual._  
_¿Duele, verdad?_

Dejé a lado la toalla mientras me ponía de pie disponiéndome a quitar mi gabardina ensangrentada. Sus ojos amatistas siguieron mis acciones pero fingí no hacerle caso. La coloqué en el perchero más cercano a nosotros. A lo cual la mirada de Kamui se desvió al instante por observar dicha prenda.

El contacto entre nosotros parecía algo tan natural que no era necesario decir palabra alguna. Sin embargo, en ese momento ni el contacto ni la cercanía nos permitía atravesar la barrera que se encontraba entre nosotros.

-Perdón -se disculpó Kamui, rompiendo el silencio que ambos habíamos formado. Aquella reacción me sorprendió, dejándome a la expectativa de sus palabras. -Tan sólo…

Sus manos se cerraron en forma de puño. Algo lo abrumaba. Traté de tranquilizarlo, sosteniendo su mano. Sin embargo, éste la retiró de inmediato.

-Yo… no comprendía tus sentimientos, creía conocerte pero me equivoqué por completo.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-La plática que tuvimos hace unas horas… digamos que, hizo cambiar mi perspectiva hacia ciertos puntos.

Sabía de cual conversación hablaba pero no a lo que se refería. Alrededor de medio día, él había entrado a mi habitación. Un lugar donde me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos, vistiendo aún la sangre del Sakurazukamori. Ya había dado por hecho muchas cosas pero nunca note su notable interés en mí. Tan sólo sus constantes miradas furtivas hacia mi gabardina, me hicieron darme cuenta de todo.

Decidí colgarla en un perchero más distante pues era obvio que todo lo relacionado a "ese sujeto" le mantenía demasiado inquieto. Aproveché para hacer tiempo y dejar que la plática fluyera pero también estaba equivocado pues aquél más que ayudar sólo lo molestó más.

Sin agregar palabra alguna, Kamui perdió su mirada en la ventana. Aquél acto me desorientó pues me delataba que esto no llegaría a más sino actuaba. Intentaba comunicar mis pensamientos mediante actos representativos, pues nunca había sido bueno con las palabras. Y al parecer, la conversación que tuvumos antes, me lo confirmaba ahora. Quizás el hablar de esto le era igual de difícil que a mí.

Retorné a mi asiento, tratando de obtener nuevamente su atención. Intenté recordar las palabras exactas que había dicho, y que tal vez, eran las causantes de una tristeza que veía crecer en sus ojos.

"No existe un camino que traiga felicidad a todos por igual"

Fue la frase que vino a mi mente la que me ayudó en descubrir sus verdaderas razones tras de todo pero, antes de que fuera capaz de decir palabra alguna, él se adelantó.

-Subaru… ¿Es tan malo querer a alguien?

Sus palabras bloquearon todos mis argumentos. Medité mi respuesta por unos segundos tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas. Ya lo había herido una vez no quería rehacerlo.

- Los sentimientos son algo que están fuera de nuestro alcance, no podemos juzgar lo que no se comprende.  
- Entonces… ¿Está bien sufrir por lo que no tenemos?  
- Uno es el que termina dándole valor a las cosas… Tanto en uno se encuentra la felicidad como la desgracia pero la felicidad siempre la pondremos en manos de alguien más para así desearla pero tanto esa felicidad puede convertirse en desgracia, es el riesgo que uno asume.

Kamui se puso de pie, con la mirada baja, al momento que me daba la espalda. Sólo pude notar el aura de tristeza y amargura que en él se formaba. Intenté alcanzarlo y encontrar su mirada pero él me eludió. De sus puños, la energía estática denotó haciendo que las luces parpadearan antes de apagarse finalmente. La habitación quedó a oscuras y los rayos de luna se convirtieron en nuestra única iluminación.

Ambos quedamos en silencio por un breve momento. No me atrevía a decir más. Fallé en mis palabras. Kamui permanecía callado, sin reclamarme palabra alguna. Una vez más intenté acercarme. Voltear su rostro hacia el mío… y aclararle todo pero la oscuridad no servía de cómplice. Sólo era la luna la única que me permitía seguir su silueta.

- ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos? –Kamui habló, rompiendo finalmente el silencio de ambos -En esos momentos, me encontraba divagando en la oscuridad… pero tú mano fue lo único que me logró sacar de aquél incierto lugar.

Tras decir su comentario su mirada se tornó más baja. Levanté mi mano, intentando acariciar su rostro… Pero antes de lograrlo, él contestó.

-Es esto un adiós, ¿cierto?

Tras aquellas palabras no pude hacer más que quedarme callado. Después de todo, logró ver a través de mí como alguna vez lo hice con él. Aquél comentario me hizo sentir culpable al tiempo en que diversas emociones me encaraban. Sin embargo, el silencio no ayudaría en nada… tan sólo lo empeoraba todo.

-No exactamente...

_No llores,  
nadie_ _te culpa por amar a alguien._  
_Nadie puede frenar sus sentimientos_  
_cuando empieza a enamorarse;_  
_Yo también soy así._  
_Duele que no puedas huir._

Fueron las palabras con la que concluiría todo. Tanto mis pensamientos como emociones que estuve conservando. El pasado era incambiable y todas esas viejas ilusiones habían _muerto_. No me importaba si sufría de nuevo, al final, el futuro y esta nueva oportunidad era lo único que se nos daba seguro. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

Al parecer, Kamui no se percató de mis últimas intenciones ya que su atención radicaba en colocarse la corbata correctamente. De manera inconciente, me acerqué hacia él para ayudarle.

-¿Q-Qué haces? –El amatista replicó al instante, conforme sentía mis dedos desplazándose sobre su cuello.  
-No te muevas. –contesté tranquilamente, mientras me acercaba más a él como si aquello fuera de lo más normal entre nosotros.

Pues, ciertamente, era una escena que volvía a repetirse. De forma delicada, mis manos recorrieron la tela de su corbata, tratándola de arreglar. Kamui fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Tal y como lo hizo aquella vez en la que también le ayudé tras recuperarse de un encuentro con Fuuma.

Se tranquilizó un poco, tratando de evadir el deseo que en él nacía. Sus reacciones y pensamientos ahora me eran más claros. Después de todo, sólo se trataba de un deseo que no le era permitido. Eran pocos los segundos en que podía otorgarle un acercamiento así pero así fuera un hecho tan insignificante sería suficiente para él.

Sin notar la noción del tiempo terminé de arreglarle la corbata, desplazando mis dedos por debajo de la tela. Una vez estando a un centímetro de desprenderlos, ascendí mi mano lentamente hacia su rostro para así asegurarme de que vería mi siguiente acción. Sin vacilar, llevé la corbata hacia mis labios y deposité un leve beso en su prenda. Como consecuencia, su cuello se vio ligeramente presionado, haciendo que su cuerpo se atrajera levemente hacia el mío.

-¡Su-Subaru! – El dragón del cielo replicó nuevamente, en apenas un susurro.

Su voz se encontraba cansada al igual que su cuerpo a causa del llanto, aunque él no era consciente de aquello. Intentó apartarme pero no tenía suficientes fuerzas.

Sin vacilar, proseguí. Con una de mis manos, acaricié parte de su barbilla bajando lentamente hasta su cuello. Desplacé mis dedos entre su corbata, deshaciendo el nudo que recién hice. Elevé mi rostro para dirigirle una mirada precoz. Mientras que con mi otra mano sujeté por la cintura al amatista.

Al instante, sus reacciones se tornaron ansiosas. En cada movimiento que ejercía, logré percibir el miedo intenso que le provocaba aquella situación. Su notable nerviosismo provocó que ambos perdiéramos el equilibrio. En un movimiento rápido, logré que Kamui se apoyara en mi cuerpo, de manera que recibí el golpe al instante.

Él intento zafarse para evitar que su cuerpo cayera sobre mí. A lo cual, respondí sometiendo sus manos y con un ágil movimiento, logré que su cuerpo se encontrara debajo del mío.

- Si continúas de esa manera, sólo terminarás por lastimarte -dije mientras acercaba mis labios a su oído.

El amatista dejó de hacer movimiento alguno para escuchar mis palabras. Con la luz de la luna apenas iluminándonos, acerqué mi rostro, disimulando mi verdadera intención. Sus ojos se dilataron brevemente, mientras que sus labios emitieron un ligero gemido.

-Simplemente... no quieres aceptar tus verdaderos deseos, ¿o me equivoco?

Las acciones de Kamui perdieron su intensidad. Denotando en su mirar aquél sentimiento que no le era fácil ocultar. El desear conocer lo que hay más allá de su misión como dragón del cielo.

-¿Mis verdaderos… deseos?

Irónica. Irónica fue la interrogativa que- la persona que decidiría el futuro de la Tierra- no tuviese idea de lo que realmente quería. Aquella reacción tan inocente hizo detener mis movimientos. Desplacé mi mano por su mejilla, mientras contemplaba esos ojos tan inocentes. Una mirada que reflejaban un alma devastada que conservaba aún esa ingenuidad.

-Eso es algo que sólo tu puedes averiguar… no temas exponer tu lado frágil al mundo que el ser herido o no, los verdaderos sentimientos sólo te pueden ayudar a sanar las cicatrices que te han hecho los demás…

Kamui tenía su mirada baja al tiempo en que sus mejillas se volvían rojizas y su cuerpo se relajaba.

- Permítete amar –susurré levemente.

Aquellas últimas palabras, fueron el inicio de lo que acontecería.

La luna continuó iluminando su rostro, mientras su fragilidad se exponía ante mí. Su mano se entrelazó con la mía. Su cuerpo tembloroso, su mirada tímida, su respiración entrecortada, me transmitieron el miedo que le provocaba el tan sólo pensar en ello.

Un miedo del que no sólo él era dueño…

_Si amo, causaré más dolor cuanto más ame._  
_Del mañana en adelante, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?_  
_Lo que se repite son los días que no han mejorado._  
_Debes caminar, pero..._  
_quiero que sepas que_ _quiero estar a tu lado._

Ciertamente, el olvidar las heridas del pasado era difícil. Una sombra con la que en algún momento de la vida volverías a encarar. Sin embargo sería quien te demostraría lo contrario. Sujeté su mano entrelazada, correspondiendo su intención.

-También te has sentido solo, ¿cierto?_- _pregunté con melancolia.

El cuerpo de Kamui se estremeció ligeramente mostrándome su rostro. Parecía que no podía asimilar mi interrogativa. Sin embargo, aquella reacción no me fue indiferente ya que conocía la felicidad que su entero ser deseaba liberar. Sin temor acerqué mis labios hacia su rostro para depositar un beso sobre su frente. El calor de su piel y el suspiro que emitió fueron tan sólo cosas que percibí de aquél ser tan frágil.

La mirada de Kamui, el contacto de sus manos, la fragancia del amatista que se impregnaba en mi piel... Cosas que había anhelado profundizar desde hacía tiempo... Cosas que parecían hipnotizarnos por completo...

Conforme más sometía al menor mi calor se entremezclaba con el suyo. Era algo nuevo para mí. Entonces… ¿Cómo era que mi interior me impulsaba a saber el que hacer con cada movimiento? Desconocía la respuesta pero eso no me detendría. Deslicé mi mano libre por su cuello para detenerme en intentar desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Mi mirada se encontraba fija deleitándome con los pequeños ojos que se entrecerraban ante a mí. Los ojos que escondían un deseo que se negaban liberar.

-Ngh... su-subaru... de-detente...

Aquellas palabras las había escuchado claramente. En el pasado las habría acatado inmediatamente. Pero había sido la reacción del cuerpo de Kamui el que me había advertido lo que realmente estaba haciendo. Aún así seguía sin poder detenerme. Simplemente... lo estaba disfrutando. Incliné nuevamente mi rostro hacia el cuello del amatista. Logrando desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa dejando entrever su pecho descubierto. Aprovechando la situación con la yema de mis dedos seguí el trazo que mis labios marcaban mientras se desplazaban hasta su pecho, besando y acariciando delicadamente su piel.

-Ngh... Su-Subaru…

Otro gemido más le arrebató... El aliento que provenía de mis labios provocó que se erizará todo el cuerpo del amatista. Kamui trató de mover su cuerpo, logrando que su cabeza se acurrucará en mi hombro. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban logró acercar sus labios hacia mi cuello para depositar sus labios sobre él. Besándolos con dulzura, trazándolo con ellos lentamente. Emití un leve quejido de mis labios, interrumpiendo el roce de mis labios con su piel. Era una sensación simplemente reconfortante. Nuestras respiraciones parecían seguir el mismo ritmo, acrecentando nuestros pechos, haciendo que el calor de ambos se entremezclara más.

En un movimiento precipitado, dirigí mis labios a los de Kamui, besando con intensidad a quien ahora decidió entregar sus sentimientos. El amatista intentó recuperar el oxígeno por un momento.

-Subaru… ¿Podría seguir amándote?…

Aquellas dulces palabras detuvieron mis acciones brevemente. Haciendo que un sentimiento cálido creciera en mi pecho. Deslicé una de mis manos entre sus mejillas hasta acariciar su cabello. Acerqué mis labios nuevamente, siendo ésta vez para besar su mejilla tiernamente. Mi mano bajo por su espalda hasta encarar su cintura, para envolverlo con mis brazos. Recargué mi rostro en su hombro, atrayendo con fuerza su cuerpo hacia el mío, quedándonos así, por breves momentos.

Una brisa nocturna entró por la ventana, entumeciendo nuestros cuerpos. Acerqué más mi cuerpo al suyo para propagarle calor. Lentamente, descendí mis manos por su espalda, hasta llegar a sus piernas. Escuchando sobre mi oído varios gemidos que el amatista profanaba. Con un movimiento ágil, logré que sus piernas se entrelazaran en mi cintura. Un cuerpo tan delicado como el suyo, debía ser resguardado del frío…

La irregular respiración de Kamui en mi oído, era un elemento que me hacía actuar de prisa. No obstante logré colocarlo sobre las suaves sábanas que cubrían la cama de la habitación. De manera instantánea coloqué mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Nuestras manos volvieron a entrelazarse con impaciencia como si hubiesen pasado siglos sin vernos. Kamui rodeó con sus manos mi cuello, contemplándome con aquella mirada que lo daría todo para seguir apreciándola. Mis manos volvieron a propiciarle caricias sobre su dorso semidesnudo. No quería dejar pasar ni un minuto más sin su contacto sin la cálida sensación que emanaba su cuerpo sobre el mío.

El sudor que emanaban nuestros cuerpos tornaba el ambiente más embriagador. Kamui cerró sus ojos lentamente, exponiendo su entero ser ante mí. Demostrándome que se encontraba ante mi merced. Sin perder un momento más, besé sus labios con ansiedad, entregando mi ser con ello. Un hecho que ni siquiera le eternidad se atrevería a romper. Mis deseos parecían desbordar cualquier noción de tiempo. Tan sólo me importaba el permanecer a su lado.

Kamui comprendió mis sentimientos, mis emociones y mis deseos. Sin embargo, el profundo dolor de la inevitable separación convertía en amargura ese momento. Como si supiera que esa sería la última vez que lo vería... Su espalda se encorvó ligeramente de manera inconsciente, aferrándose a mi camisa negra con fuerza.

_Porque jamás abandonaré lo que siento al pensar en ti…_

Los tenues rayos del sol -que se abrían paso entre las cortinas- iluminaban los mechones oscuros del ser al que hacía una noche, le había decidido entregar mi persona.

Terminé de abotonar mi camisa negra, mientras contemplaba su rostro adormecido entre las sábanas que lo cubrían.

_Debes caminar, pero... deseo que sepas que quiero estar a tu lado._

Miré la gabardina ensangrentada antes de darme media vuelta. Me dispuse a salir de la habitación, no sin antes depositar un último beso sobre sus labios. Los labios del nuevo dueño de mis emociones.

Porque ambos teníamos un destino que cumplir antes de poder realizar la oportunidad que se nos otorgaba ante nosotros.

* * *

Diccionario

Gomen(1): Perdón.

**Notas de las Blood Twins**

Kamui: Nuestro primer oneshot con el punto de vista de Subaru de X… *¬* Es un deleite. Me costó mucho trabajo hacer que Subaru la hiciera de seme esta vez (risas) Las 23:30 de la noche... Al menos cada vez terminamos más temprano... aunque fue mayor el tiempo en que duramos escribiéndolo.

Subaru: Etto... ¡Yo no escribí eso! ¡Yo no escribí eso! (Sujetandose de la camisa de Kamui mientras se oculta tras de él) fue horrible DX! .. ;_; me han quitado mi inocencia. En fin, no se qué mosquito me tuvo que picar para escribir parte de todo esto, pero bueno, veo que al final el resultado ha valido la pena. Nuevamente, disculpamos el retraso por no actualizar, pero en verdad esperamos les agrade el fic ;)

¿Cómo surgió la idea?

Kamui: Me encontraba en la casa de Subaru y decidimos buscar la letra del ending de X: Secret Sorrow y nos enamoramos de ella al instante. Teníamos sobre la cama muchos tomos de X más la antología dedicada a la misma serie así que influyó bastante en idear este escrito.

Subaru: Asi fue, todo fue resultado de esas noches de ocio en mi habitación que tanto nos resultan ser productivas en las que de plano el seme no me deja dormir. (¬¬" no mal piensen!… o bueno, si lo hacen que sólo sea para idear una bonita serie yaoi XD)

Felicitaciones, consejos, críticas constructivas son bienvenidos. Gracias por leerlo.

**Secret Sorrow**_  
Si amo, causaré más dolor cuanto más ame__._


End file.
